


Love Is Not Over

by icebeary



Category: 2PM (Band), Day6 (Band), ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Hirai Momo-centric, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minatozaki Sana-centric, Mommy Issues, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebeary/pseuds/icebeary
Summary: I'm thinking of ending things. Officially.Or have I already done that?Sana cannot be controlled, she does what she wants and she is content with whatever she does. As a patient at a mental hospital what is there to worry about? She could do whatever she wanted to, but what would happen when Hirai Momo, a caregiver who can't stay placed at one hospital for too long who gets placed in between her and ending things officially?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Nichkhun Horvejkul/Lee Junho, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest





	Love Is Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> I need to be in jail lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana is unhinged introduced as free and uncontrollable, everyone around her knows that but what about Hirai Momo?

Things weren't always this way. There was a time where I wanted to live, but now all I can think about is ending my life.

I'm thinking of ending things. Officially.

Or have I already done that? 

"She's gone.."

The director sucked in a breath pulling of his spectacles. 

"She can't just be gone, I told each and every one of you to keep an eye on her. This isn't the first time this has happened!" 

The staff scrambled to keep the patients and other staff members collected. 

"The next time this happens I will fire one of you, trust me." Nichkhuns icy gaze just about concluded the theme of panic. 

Minatozaki Sana, it was her who always caused trouble, it was her who had made others panic just to feel a rush of adrenaline — just to feel something other than misery. 

"Number 6." 

The cashier stretched out a gloved hand to hand the wrapped jokbal to a japanese woman who looked like she was working every second of her life. "Thank you." 

Before Momo turned to find the exit of the convenience store, shoving the receipt into her pocket she saw a faint blur. A blur with scrubs and shoes that looked like they belonged to a patient from one of the local hospitals..? 

Was that woman stealing? Momo looked around before stealthily making her way behind the frail girl. Without any exchange of words (well, not like they needed to exchange any) she gripped her wrist and took a moment to look at the hospital wristband before the girl practically pushed her. Momo took the fruit jellies away from her. 

"Hey!" The girl in scrubs scowled at the back of the mysterious Japanese woman who she already had a label for, "insane woman who smells like peach".

The girl panicked but decided against going after Momo, she didn't want to get caught. The almost pickpocket pulled her hoodie even further over her head.

Momo watched the girl leave the store confused, as she paid for the fruit jellies the girl was leaving! 

Momo didn't even bother to use formalities and slammed a few bills on the counter quickly catching up with her. Momo gripped her wrist again, opening her hand and giving her the candies she paid for before she could steal them. 

The girl scoffed not even sparing a glance, only taking a chance to glare at Momo. 

Momo was left speechless, that girl must be insane (ironic), Momo thought of how rude that was, she was a stranger she could've turned her in! 

"Sana?" One of the caregivers squinted out looking at the figure who ate candy carelessly before squinting back. "SANA."

"Fuck." Sana dropped the candies clumsily, and almost teared up looking back at it as she ran for well..not her life but just because she could. 

"SANA STOP RUNNING." 

Oh great it was Brian, or whatever he liked to be referred to as. 

Brian was one of the most brotherly guys she knew which was why he was the worst to run from, he wanted the best for her and no, he is not going to stop running. 

"FUCK YOU BRIAN." Brian hated being called Brian, he preferred Young K which is why Sana called him Brian. Brian was jogging at this point because Sana wasn't such a good runner, suddenly the caregiver was met with a jacket blocking his view as he tumbled. 

"HAH YOU DUMB FUCK." Sana retorted looking back at the caregiver who tumbled on the sidewalk, before — wait for it, she ran into a pole. 

"Oh my gosh. Oh EM GEE. YOUNG K KILLED SANA, YOUNG K-" Sungjin covered Wonpils mouth before looking at the duo where it looked like Sana and Brian had both fought a bear. 

"WHAT HAPPENED." Chan exclaimed like a little boy, wheeling up to Brian on his wheelchair who held an unconscious Sana on his back. 

"I never thought I'd get to say this but," Brian started now holding ice against his chin. "this patient ran into a pole." 

"You have got to be joking." Yuna rolled her eyes, throwing another bag of ice at Young K. "OW." 

"Sana is clumsy, there is a chance he's telling the truth." Seungmin backed his favourite senior up, shooting a shy smile at Brian. 

"You're just saying that because Brian is your favourite." Ryujin shot back, and damn she was right. Seungmin wanted to be so much like Young K almost like a...fan girl. 

"T-That isn't true!" Seungmin stammered attempting to glare at Ryujin but failed miserably.

"At least I have my own fanclub– OW YUNA THROW MORE ICE AND I WILL THROW YOU."

"Channie you should've come with me! The candy was so good, it's better than this prison food." Chan smiled at Sana pointing down at his legs. "I can't with these dork, I would have ran with you if I could. Also that bruise looks really bad, I thought hyung like punched you in the face."

"Pfft." Sana didn't like when Chan brought up what he couldn't do he was her best friend and even if that was the truth it still hurt to hear. "Brian would never, plus the bruise isn't that bad!"

Chan suddenly pulled forward facing Sana, he frowned pressing onto the purplish blue blemish. "Fuck!" He laughed out loud his head down and his ears flushed red, his normal laughing appearance. 

"Does it hurt?" "Obviously!?" Sana leaned back into the chair pressing the ice back onto it. "Oh, you totally aren't telling me something." Chan teased, eyebrows raised and a silly grin sporting his eye smile.

"What? Shush, there isn't anything else to say." Before a few minutes of bickering back and forth Sana threw a tissue box at Chan, of course not too hard. "Fine! There was this girl.." 

"A girl!" He said along with some "oooing" and other unnecessary noises, Chan knew Sana liked girls she had told him years ago when he confessed to her. 

"Yeah, she paid for my stuff. I totally thought she was going to turn me in." Sana remembered the way she stopped for a second and looked at her weirdly, it made her feel weird. That woman was a weirdo. All she was, was a weirdo. But Sana couldn't forget her scent or the way she held her wrist. 

"Sana?" Chan questioned watching Sana stare into oblivion, "Sorry." "Pfft, you looked like you were thinking of her, what was her name?" 

Sana furrowed her brows, "How am I supposed to know?," Chan just waited for an answer. "I didn't ask for it, but."

"But?" Chan elongated the end of the word nudging her playfully. "She..She smelled like peach." 

"What are you-?" 

Dowoon continued to tap the pen to the beat pretending it was the beat to a drum. "If you want to be a drummer, quit." Junhos glance sent shivers down his spine, "Of course not sir! I love it here." 

That was a lie, Dowoon was already an underground drummer. "Great, then you'll love bathroom duty." He smiled his mischievous smile before handing him a bucket and a mop. 

Wonpil snickered, hiding behind the desk, "You too pianist." "AH I'M A KEYBOARDIST, AND SYNTHESIZER."

Sana wore Chan's beanie pushing him in his wheelchair, "Your hair is still cute Channie." Chan looked up at her content, he appreciates Sana more than he says he does.

"Is he coming tomorrow?"

Chan blushed looking down at his feet that aligned with the footing of the wheelchair. Before he could answer Sana was pulled away from him. 

"You aren't allowed to be here." Sana tugged her sleeve out of Yerins hold. "Says who, I can be here if I'd like!" Yerin peered her eyes at Suzy talking with her eyes. 

Sana sighed her head against the door, it wasn't that much of a big deal...all she did was go to a store (and almost made Young K blind but that's irrelevant). "I hope you can hear me, you fucks." Sana threw one of her slides at the camera of the padded room, before ending her little temper tantrum she decided to stick up her middle fingers.

There. Peace restored. 

Yeji observed the camera laughing, nudging Hyunjin. "Look at this." "Hm?" Hyunjin and Yeji watched Sana curse out the camera and say as well as do vulgar things for about five minutes now. 

"Are you done?" The duo flinched seeing their manager behind them. "Yes.." They both said in unison, heads hanging low as Junhos look of disapproval got heavier. "Now, then go help Dowoon and Wonpil on bathroom duty I'm sure you have nothing better to do."

"This is all your fault!" Hyunjin whispered, mopping the floor in an "angry" manner. "I didn't force you to look." Yeji shrugged, wiping the mirrors. 

"Momo?" 

"Sorry I had to take care of something." Momo began shallow shrugging off her coat, Hana observed her tapping a foot. 

"You quit again didn't you?" Momo sighed sprawled out on the couch now.

"I don't wanna hear it." Ah, so Momo hadn't quit yet. Hana got up on her feet standing in front of her. "How long are you going to keep running?" Momo sat up aggravated with tired eyes. 

"Hana." She warned her sister, barely fighting her stare. "If you keep jumping from hospital to hospital you won't have anywhere to go!" "Hana enough." "Mom wouldn't like this—"

"Shut up!" Momo shouted out exasperated, and stepped forward to press a finger against her chest. "And? I'm running so fucking what? I can run all I'd like." 

Hana shook her head watching Momo walk out to take a breath. Momo was resigning tomorrow. 

All I know is to 𝘳𝘶𝘯.

**Author's Note:**

> what is Sana thinking about insane woman who smells like peach? :0


End file.
